The present invention relates to beverage cans and more particularly to a cleaner for the groove formed in the top of the beverage can when manufactured.
Beverage cans on the market today employ a tab and serrated lines in the top thereof to enable easy opening by the consumer of the beverage. In the manufacture of such cans, a groove is formed around the circumference of the top of a can due to the method of the manufacturing of the can when the top and side walls are joined to form the can. This groove tends to accumulate dirt during shipping and/or from the surrounding environment. It is known by those that consume beverages from such a can directly that they have trouble cleaning this particular groove due to its deepness and narrowness of the bottom of the groove. It is of course desirable to clean the groove when drinking directly from the can so that the beverage does not pick up this dirt. Due to the depth and the narrowness of this groove, it is very difficult to clean the groove using a paper or fabric product.